The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of warning devices and more specifically relates to a warning system for emergency first responders approaching high voltage power lines to save lives, by preventing workers from getting too close to live power lines and being electrocuted. The invention will also warn heavy equipment when the get too close to overhead power lines. This will save construction workers, and farmers that operate the higher equipment that may come within ten feet to a live power line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric power transmission is the bulk movement of electrical energy from a generating site, such as a power plant, to an electrical substation. The interconnected lines which facilitate this movement are known as a transmission network. This is distinct from the local wiring between high-voltage substations and customers, which is typically referred to as electric power distribution. The combined transmission and distribution network is known as the power grid. Everyone should be familiar with the proper safety procedures when working around power lines. Workers should stay at least ten feet away from overhead power lines, and they should be aware of the location of any visible or hidden power lines before beginning projects.
A live power line creates a magnetic field around it, giving off an electromotive force (EMF). As a person moves closer to the source of the EMF, the voltage they could encounter increases. The current will take the path of least resistance, which could be to the ground through the human body. Once a power line has been tripped, most have an automatic re-closure, and there will be three attempts to overcome the interruption before shuts off and stays off. This remedy helps to eliminate nuisance trips, so a lineman does not have to come out for minor interruptions. However, this does not eliminate the large problem when construction workers, farmers, etc. cross power lines. This usually happens while they are traveling at low speeds and off road.
Downed power lines are also very dangerous for first responders. When linesmen have to replace broken power poles, they are also exposed to potential danger as electricity can jump through the air. The boom being used is insulated to prevent problems, but if the boom is wet with rain or coated with salt water from being used near sea water, linesmen are more vulnerable to danger as water and especially salt water conduct electricity well. The tires on the boom truck could catch on fire as the current travels through the ground, exposing workers to a great risk of being electrocuted. Therefore a need exists for a warning system to prevent these kinds of accidental deaths structured and arranged to provide an early warning for workers, farmers, oilfield workers, and first responders when they are getting too near a live power line.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in warning device art. Among these are found in: U.S. Publication Number 2010/0052929 to Dave Jackett; U.S. Publication Number 2007/0018841 to Irvin Nickerson; U.S. Publication Number 20140184425 to Stephen L. Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,307 to Irvin H. Nickerson. This prior art is representative of warning devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a warning system for emergency first responders approaching high voltage power lines should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a warning system for emergency first responders approaching high voltage power lines to save lives, by preventing workers from getting too close to live power lines and being electrocuted and to avoid the above mentioned problems.